


It's Not Just Another Day

by Tgaret990



Series: The One-Winged Cowboys Diaries [11]
Category: All Elite Wrestling
Genre: "homemade icing", A birthday fic!!!, Begging, Birthday Cake, Cute blushy moments, Dorks in Love, Eating cake and licking icing off of body parts, Edgeplay, Hand Feeding, Humor I think?, Kenny is a whole nerdy dork and we love that, Kenny wanting to spoil the heck out of Adam on his birthday, M/M, More tags to come in part 2, Morning Cuddles, Rimming, Shower shenanigans but not sex, Showers, Snuggling at sunset, Teasing, That I started on Adam's birthday and didn't finish until now, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, briefly, cuddles in general, happy tears, horse riding, waking up together, yet - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:27:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25744321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tgaret990/pseuds/Tgaret990
Summary: “Happy birthday, Adam,” Kenny whispered happily, voice husky and deep from sleep. Adam looked to him in confusion, not helped by Kenny’s affectionate laugh. “Don’t tell me you forgot?”“ ‘S been a long week,” Adam told him sleepily, snuggling further into Kenny, tucking his head in the crook of his neck and laying a kiss there. He wrapped his arms back around Kenny firmly. “And it’s not really that important…”Adam says his birthday isn't important. Kenny promises to show him that it is.
Relationships: Kenny Omega/Adam Page
Series: The One-Winged Cowboys Diaries [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1761574
Comments: 12
Kudos: 22





	It's Not Just Another Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pixyl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixyl/gifts), [newd_japan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/newd_japan/gifts).



It’s Not Just Another Day

A/N: [July 27th me, when I first started writing this, thinking I could finish it in a day] HAPPY BIRTHDAY ADAM!!!!! *blushy, happy grin* In honor of our cowboy’s birthday, have **all** the birthday fluff you can handle! [Present me] How… How did we get here, exactly? Have all the birthday fluff AND smut you can handle! Will probably split into two parts. Can be read as a stand alone. 

Also, shout out to Pixyl, who gave many of the ideas scattered throughout, and newd_japan as well, both of whom I bounced many ideas around with.

Adam woke up to the feeling of feather light kisses across his neck, letting out a pleasured sigh as his eyes fluttered open. Kenny hummed happily when he caught Adam’s gaze, the two of them laying on their sides facing each other, Adam gasping at all of the love swirling in those ocean blue eyes. His eyes fluttered shut again as Kenny kissed along his jaw, across his cheeks, over his eyelids, his nose, the corner of his mouth, until he finally lingered _right_ at Adam’s lips, barely any space between them. Adam leaned forward slightly, humming contently as his and Kenny’s lips met, arms wrapping around him as they gently rocked against each other under the covers in bed. Kenny returned the embrace, deepening the kiss as Adam’s hands slowly found their way to his curls, combing through them gently. They pulled back when they needed to breathe, stilling, Adam’s eyes slowly opening again, taking in Kenny’s ecstatic and warm gaze.

“Happy birthday, Adam,” Kenny whispered happily, voice husky and deep from sleep. Adam looked to him in confusion, not helped by Kenny’s affectionate laugh. “Don’t tell me you forgot?”

“ ‘S been a long week,” Adam told him sleepily, snuggling further into Kenny, tucking his head in the crook of his neck and laying a kiss there. He wrapped his arms back around Kenny firmly. “And it’s not really that important…” Kenny looked offended at that, sputtering dramatically before he got his thoughts together.

“Not im—Adam!” Adam hummed in question, not moving from where he was. Kenny sighed, hugging Adam closer and plopping a kiss into his hair. “It **is** important, at least to me.”

“ ‘S just another day,” Adam responded. “I just happened to come into the world twenty nine years ago today.”

“Which is **why** it’s important!” Kenny insisted. Adam pulled his head back to see Kenny’s absolutely serious expression, a little taken aback at it.

“I—You’re serious?”

“Of course I am! Did you think I was just going to let today go by without spoiling the heck out of you?” Adam smiled sheepishly at the question, both flattered and a bit overwhelmed. He didn’t know today would mean so much to Kenny.

“I mean… Yeah? Kind of?” Kenny gently cupped his face, bringing their foreheads together as their legs tangled, Adam’s grip around his waist tightening slightly.

“You… Are one of the best things to ever happen to me. Every day I ask myself how I could love you more than I already do. Every time I look at you I can’t help but want to smile and my heart starts racing whenever you look at me. Being able to wake up with you like this really makes me appreciate every second I get to have with you, and I am thankful for you every day, **especially** today.” He captured Adam’s lips in a deep, soft kiss. “It’s **not** just _another day_. Let me make it special for you.” Adam let out a harsh breath, laughing softly at the tears welling up in his eyes at Kenny’s words. He pulled back, wiping them away with a grin.

“I don’t deserve you. **_Fuck_** , I don’t deserve you at all, Kenny.” He laughed at himself again as more tears fell, Kenny laughing with him, gently brushing them away and meeting Adam’s bright and happy gaze. “I love you so much. I wish there was a stronger way to say it…”

“I love you too. **_So, so much_** **.** ” Kenny tucked a few stray hairs that had escaped his bun behind Adam’s ear and out of his face, grinning back at him as he blushed furiously, lost for words. “What do you want for breakfast?” It was still fairly early in the morning, not quite sunrise yet, the sky lightening slowly.

“S-Surprise me,” Adam answered after a few moments, still rather speechless. Kenny nodded, grabbing what he thought would be one last kiss and moving as if to pull away, reluctant to leave Adam’s arms. Adam chuckled as he continued to lay there, feeling the same. The warmth and the safety and the closeness made them both feel like there was nowhere else they’d rather be, neither particularly wanting to move. “Tell you what, let me go check on the horses. Then we can go riding before breakfast.” Kenny’s eyes lit up at the thought. He’d asked Adam about horse riding the first time he’d gone home with him after a show. The thought of riding together had Kenny up and on his feet in no time. Adam laughed loudly at him, shaking his head. “That’s all it took?”

“Look, some of us didn’t grow up around horses, and horse riding looks really fun, okay?” Kenny defended happily, pulling on a pair of boxers while looking through the closet for more things to wear.

“It’s not as easy as it looks if you don’t know what you’re doing.” Adam opened the bedside drawer, pulling out a set of clothes and getting dressed.

“Buuut, I have the best teacher, so I’m not worried.” Adam had on one of his beautiful floral long sleeved shirts, currently buckling the belt on his jeans. Kenny pulled on the first shirt he grabbed, a Final Fantasy shirt when he looked down at it, pulling on his own pair of jeans and reaching for a pair of sneakers. They headed downstairs together after Adam pulled his riding boots on, walking out of the sliding back door and making their way over to the barn where the horses were kept. It was dimly lit in the early morning light, enough to see by. Two American Quarter horses, one that moved restlessly in their stall and one that watched them in fascination, calm and quiet, greeted them. Kenny’s eyes went wide at the sight of them, and Adam caught his awed gaze with a gentle, quiet chuckle.

“That sweet girl over there is Seraphina,” Adam told him, gesturing to the calmer horse that gently bumped her snout against Kenny when he approached her. “Seraph, like an angel, you know? She reminded me of someone.” _Of you_ went unspoken, but Kenny heard it anyway, his heart skipping a beat at the realization.

Kenny laughed in amazement, stroking her head and accepting the sugar cubes that Adam had procured from another stall. His eyes lit up even more as he fed them to her, and Adam couldn’t help the way his heart melted at the joyful, kiddish wonder and excitement in Kenny’s face. Kenny turned back to him, not bothering to stifle his loud laugh as the other horse playfully shoved Adam to get his attention, Adam stumbling forward a few steps. He turned around an exasperated smile, shaking his head fondly.

“That was rude,” he told him, and the horse simply snorted and proudly shook out his mane, unconcerned. Adam rolled his eyes, patting the horse’s head. Kenny grinned at the sight. “And this devil here is Maverick. He likes to **think** he can do what he wants. Really he just wants to roam around and gallop outside all day. He’s got too much energy for his own good.” Kenny laughed again.

“I like him already!”

“You would. Hey hey hey!” Adam exclaimed as Maverick headbutted him gently, sniffing at his shirt pockets. “I’ll get you your damn sugar cubes in a second. Jeez…” 

Seraphina neighed in what Kenny thought was amusement, and he watched Adam grumble to himself as he went to get the sugar cubes. Kenny approached Maverick slowly, curiously, the horse’s attention now focused on him. He gently nudged at Kenny’s raised hand as soon as he was within reach, neighing in what he hoped was approval. Adam came back with sugar cubes and an apple, eyebrow raised in surprise.

“Oh, so he takes an instant liking to you, but he wants to give **me** a hard time. I see how it is.” Kenny grinned as Adam handed him the apple, Kenny holding it out for Maverick and watching it disappear from his hand not long after, grin even wider.

“They’re such small things to get excited about, feeding and petting the horses, but I just…” He laughed giddily at himself, looking to Adam ecstatically. “I can’t help it!” Adam smiled, holding out his hand full of sugar cubes as he looked at Kenny. His wide, goofy smile, his bright eyes. Beautiful…

“You are adorable when you geek out, you know that? I mean, you’re always adorable, but… Especially when you geek out.” Adam kissed his cheek. “Never change,” he told Kenny lovingly, pulling his now empty hand back, briefly wiping it on his jeans.

“I don’t plan on it,” Kenny responded happily. “So… Are we riding separate? I’ve never done anything like this before.” Adam shook his head with a slight frown.

“Seraphina hasn’t been moving that well lately. Think her foal might be on the way soon.” Kenny’s eyes went wide at that. “Maverick’s raring to go though.” He gestured towards an equipment rack further in the barn. “You mind grabbing the bridle over there?”

Kenny retrieved and returned with the equipment, watching Adam in fascination, putting equipment on Maverick that he didn’t know the names of before he unlocked the stall and slowly led him out into the barn before walking him outside, Kenny not far behind them. Adam stopped when they were in the grass, mounting effortlessly and in the blink of an eye, holding a hand out to Kenny, who stood frozen in surprise for a moment before taking it, holding it firmly.

“You’re not wearing the right kind of shoes, so be careful. Just put your foot in the stirrup—Just like that! Okay, now just…” Kenny quickly latched onto Adam as he somehow found himself seated right behind him, wobbling slightly as he got his bearings. Maverick snorted, and Adam patted his side gently, reins gripped firmly in his hands. Kenny felt Adam melt backwards into his embrace for a moment. “Alright, buddy. Nice and easy **to start** , okay?” Adam encouraged him forward, and Maverick started out at a moderate trot. Kenny’s eyes went wide at the movements, and Adam glanced back at him with a comforting smile. “Relax. Just let your hips move with him and hold on tight. Once he gets going, he can go pretty fast.”

“He won’t suddenly take off or anything, right?” The pace they were going was fine, and the act of riding itself wasn’t frightening. That wasn’t what was making him nervous. Being on horseback was making the inner child in Kenny squeal with joy, but he wasn’t very keen on the thought of being flung out of the saddle and into the ground. Adam tugged lightly on the reins, Maverick neighing in protest, but slowing to a walking pace.

“If he does, he won’t be that way for too long. Quarter horses are more like sprinters than distance runners.” They rode in silence for a few minutes, Kenny getting used to the feeling as his eyes roamed the landscape. Tall treelines surrounded them on either side, fences separating the road and the land around Adam’s house in the distance, the open sky seeming endless above them. The grassy area was flat in some parts, with many rolling hills. As they approached the top of one of the steeper hills Adam sighed, shaking his head with a smile. “Hold on tight.” He felt Kenny’s grip around his waist tighten.

They met the downhill, Maverick neighing loudly in excitement, picking up a lot of speed, making Kenny feel like the bottom had dropped out of his stomach, but in a good way. It was an exhilarating feeling, the wind whipping against them, the powerful legs moving underneath them, their surroundings turning into a mixed green blur, and he found himself grinning even wider than before, letting out an excited laugh that had Adam smiling happily. What he wouldn’t give to see Kenny’s face right now… Maverick maintained his pace even as the terrain leveled out a bit, and right as the ground flattened underneath his hooves Kenny and Adam looked up.

The sun was just coming up over the horizon, painting their surroundings in yellows, oranges, reds and pinks. A comforting warmth and serene quiet settled over them, the sound of thundering hooves and a gentle breeze rustling the trees the only noises around. Kenny got lost in the way Adam’s hair, falling out of its messy bun, glowed beautifully in the early morning light, bright honey golden waves swaying in the air. He loosened his grip, leaning forward to lay a gentle kiss on Adam’s neck.

“Thank you. Thank you so much,” he told him softly, a bit emotional. _I know it’s your day, and you didn’t have to do this for me, but thank you so, so much. Thank you for this. Thank you for being with me. Thank you for everything._

Adam knew where Kenny’s thoughts were, and he couldn’t help the way his eyes watered again. **He** should be thanking Kenny, not the other way around. The sheer amount of joy he’d felt in these few minutes of riding alone was already enough to make this the best birthday he’d ever had. Yet he knew Kenny had things up his sleeve for the rest of the day that would probably blow this out of the water. He felt a tear fall. Adam took the reins in one hand as Maverick began to slow, finding Kenny’s with the other, squeezing it softly, looking back over his shoulder with a warm smile. Kenny matched it with his own, leaning his head on Adam’s shoulder as the sun shined brightly over them, circling back towards the house.

XxX

After a farewell to the horses Kenny and Adam found themselves in the shower together, sudsy water swirling down the drain as the warm spray washed away the rest of the soap and shampoo from earlier. Adam was devouring Kenny’s mouth, cupping his face gently as Kenny’s hands smoothed down his back, coming to rest on his ass, squeezing teasingly. Adam broke the kiss to rest his forehead against Kenny’s, both of them trying to catch their breath, gasping as Kenny squeezed again.

“Need something?” Adam asked cheekily, nuzzling Kenny’s nose with his own. He stifled a moan as Kenny’s fingers drifted lightly over his hole.

“Just you,” Kenny told him honestly, doing it again and reveling in the deep moan Adam let out as he slipped a finger in all the way, gently pumping it in and out. “I had an idea… About something I wanted to try, if you’re okay with it.” Adam rocked against his finger, nodding vehemently.

“Anything you want.” Kenny captured his lips again, swallowing down another moan as he brushed against that spot before pulling away again, taking his hand back. “Turn around. Brace yourself against the wall.” Adam did as he was asked, hands against the wall, back to Kenny.

“Are we…?” Kenny shook his head before remembering Adam couldn’t see him.

“No. We didn’t grab anything on our way in here for prep. And we wouldn’t want to risk slipping in the shower today of all days.” He laid a lingering kiss on the back of Adam’s neck, drawing a soft mewl out of him, before kissing down his spine, slowly sinking to his knees and spreading Adam’s cheeks apart when he got there. The warm water barely skimmed his back. He pushed his soaked, slick hair away from his face. Adam shivered as he felt Kenny’s breath against him, eyes slipping shut in anticipation. “Can I?”

_“Fuck yes,”_ Adam whispered, all coherent thought leaving him as he felt Kenny’s warm tongue slowly lick across his hole, and he didn’t know if he’d be able to stand at the end of this. He found himself rocking back against Kenny as he slowly fucked him with his tongue, Kenny’s name falling from his lips like a mantra. He felt him plunge deeper as his pace picked up, a particularly hard thrust drawing a loud, long moan out of him, pre cum spurting out of his cock. _“Ah!”_

Kenny hummed in satisfaction against him, going back to licks, hungrily lapping at him, and Adam cried out in pleasure, cock twitching against his chest. Kenny went back and forth between the two, redoubling his efforts as Adam let out a high pitched whine, legs shaking, no doubt close.

_“Ah! K-Kenny! Kenny! Fuckfuckfuck… Oh God…”_ Kenny felt Adam clench around his tongue as he came untouched with a long, drawn out moan of his name, painting his chest with sticky streaks of white, head thrown back and eyes squeezed tightly shut, collapsing against the shower wall. Kenny laid a kiss there before standing and finally, _finally_ touching himself, groaning as he thrust furiously into his hand. He knew he wouldn’t last long.

_“Shit! Fuck! Adam…”_ Kenny barely managed to keep his eyes open as he watched his cum paint Adam’s lower back, his ass, dripping into his hole, down his thighs… _Fucking_ **_hell_** it looked hot. Kenny let out a shuddering breath, dropping back to his knees with an audible _thud!_ to lick eagerly at Adam’s hole again. Adam let out a harsh breath at the feeling, overstimulated, toes curling, mouth open in a silent moan. It was too much! But it felt so good… **_FUCK._ **

“Kenny… I-I can’t…” Kenny pulled away at that, standing and slowly turning Adam around, both of them panting. Adam was bright red, a blissed out expression on his face, eyes half lidded, slack-jawed. He gasped as he saw Kenny’s flushed face, a hungry, loving look in his eyes, cum dripping from his lips. He reached out to Kenny, pulling him into a messy, dirty kiss. Kenny hummed contently as he felt Adam lick his chin clean, tasting him.

“If…” Adam tried to catch his breath, smiling softly when he pulled back. “If the rest of today is anything like this, I don’t think I’ll make it to tomorrow.”

Kenny laughed, telling him, “Wash up some more. I’ll go make us breakfast.” Adam nodded, letting Kenny go and leaning back against the shower wall. Kenny dried off, lightly toweling his hair before throwing on a pair of boxers and heading downstairs.

Kenny moved effortlessly about the kitchen, pulling out ingredient after ingredient, pots, pans, utensils. His thoughts drifted to Adam, how their relationship began, from where they were then to where they were now. It made his heart melt, looking back at the moments that seemed like they were leading to heartbreak, only for them to lead to the moments that made him the happiest man alive. Time flew by, and before he knew it he had almost the entire kitchen table covered in plates of food. It suddenly occurred to him that _maybe_ two people wouldn’t eat that much, but he didn’t have time to fret about it further as Adam, shirtless but clothed and wearing his glasses, walked back into the room, freezing at the sight of so much food.

“Kenny… You didn’t have to make all of this,” he told him, looking at each plate. Bacon, scrambled eggs, omelettes, french toast, waffles, fresh fruit, smoothie bowls, breakfast wraps, a fresh pot of coffee.

“I wanted to,” Kenny told him. “I probably went a bit overboard…” He averted his eyes in embarrassment, but Adam walked over to him and tipped his chin up, smiling softly at him when he caught Kenny’s eye.

“You **did** say you wanted to spoil me, remember?” Kenny laughed quietly.

“I did, didn’t I?”

The two sat down at the kitchen table, piling onto their plates and digging into the food, making small talk every now and then and enjoying the comfortable, loving atmosphere in the room. Adam looked up over his cup of coffee at Kenny, who looked lost in thought for the moment. His beautiful, amazing angel… Adam could see the gears turning in his head, no doubt planning more things for the rest of the day. His eyes fell on the lone curl that always lay across Kenny’s forehead, having the sudden desire to pull on it and watch it spring back into place. He quickly averted his eyes, taking a long sip of coffee as Kenny caught him staring, smiling warmly at him.

After doing the dishes and putting leftovers in the freezer they got dressed. It was closer to noon by the time Kenny sat Adam down in front of the small mountain of presents he’d managed to hide for so long, Adam going wide eyed and looking at him in disbelief.

“Kenny, no. You didn’t have to get me all this!” He’d gotten gifts before, of course, but Kenny had already made the morning so wonderful.

“I wanted to,” Kenny told him quietly, nervously. “I thought about it a lot. I know you don’t ask for much…”

Adam picked up the first gift, a decently sized box. It was so carefully wrapped too… Adam gently pulled the wrapping paper off to find a shoebox. Removing the lid, he saw a brand new pair of cowboy boots, the ones he’d been eyeing for a while but had never gotten around to buying. The same could be said of the dark floral button down with bursts of blues and pinks and creams. He laughed at the bundles of black wrist tape, grinned at the shot glass with a brass knuckle handle, and tackled Kenny playfully into the couch at the cowboy drink hat he unwrapped, complete with drink holders and curly straws. Kenny giggled at Adam’s exasperated yet loving gaze, hands combing lightly through his soft and fluffy post shower hair with a soft smile.

“You… Are too much sometimes, you know that?” Adam asked him, failing to hold back a grin as he tried to keep a serious face. They both burst into quiet laughter at that, Adam scooting back so Kenny could sit up. “You don’t have… **More** planned, do you?” Kenny smiled sheepishly and Adam looked at him as if he were crazy. “Kenny!”

“I wanted to bake you a cake, okay? I made it yesterday after you came back from the store because I figured I wouldn’t have time to today, so—” Adam put a finger gently to his lips to silence him, and Kenny kissed it before slowly taking it into his mouth, looking up at Adam with love filled eyes. Adam returned the look.

“You’re not gonna smash my face into it, are you?” Kenny shook his head, letting Adam’s finger slip from between his lips.

“It’s just cake for eating. Promise.” Adam eyed him suspiciously, but took his word for it. “Ah… So… If I told you that I also got you a super expensive vintage that I’m chilling in the fridge…” Kenny laughed at Adam’s face. “I told you, I put a lot of thought into this and I’m going to spoil the **heck** out of you today.”

“I—You—” Adam truly didn’t know what to say, unable to help smiling and snuggling against Kenny. “To be honest… I was going to spend most of the day just… Lazing around the house, maybe go riding, crack some beers while channel surfing. It doesn’t seem like much to some people, but…” He captured Kenny’s lips in a brief, sweet kiss. “Today so far has meant the world to me.”

“I’m so glad,” Kenny told him quietly, smiling tearfully. “I mean, it’s your day. We can do whatever you want.” The smile turned sheepish. “I know I kind of already hijacked the morning…”

“Hey, no. Stop that,” Adam told him with a frown. “You didn’t hijack anything. Just… Be with me? I kind of just… Wanna hold you for a bit if you don’t mind.”

“Of course,” Kenny replied, settling against Adam once he’d grabbed the remote, flipping through channels until they both found something they liked. They spent several hours going between watching the tv and talking about everything and nothing in particular, until the sun began sinking in the sky. Adam was the first to notice the passage of time, smiling warmly at the red and orange sky, the silent shadows creeping in through the windows and doorways. Kenny looked back over his shoulder at his content sigh, blinking in surprise as a bouncy curl sprang back into place, Adam’s fingers gently brushing his forehead. He met Adam’s warm smile with one of his own, laughing quietly. “You’ve been wanting to do that all day, haven’t you?”

Adam grinned, replying, “Guilty as charged.” Kenny shook his head fondly.

The two soon found themselves sitting outside on the back porch swing, Adam laying against Kenny this time, a glass of the most expensive liquor he’d ever laid eyes on in his hand while Kenny held a glass of chocolate milk. The setting sun left the sky red, orange, pink, purple, the few clouds that had gathered in the middle of the day dispersing to make way for the stars slowly twinkling into sight. Adam drained what was left in his glass as he turned his head to see Kenny’s enraptured gaze trained on the sky as it continued to darken, his lips quirked upward slightly.

“Beautiful,” Kenny whispered. Adam kept his eyes on Kenny, couldn’t look away even if he wanted to. Yeah, the night sky was nice and all, but…

“I don’t know,” Adam told him quietly. “I don’t care how brightly those stars burn. Being in the arms of an angel? Kind of hard to compete with that.” Kenny’s gaze snapped to his in surprise, a blush rising to his face.

“An angel, huh?” Kenny asked, averting his eyes for a moment, setting his glass down and out of harm’s way.

“To me you are. Today has been…” Adam let out a breathy laugh. “Today has been the best day I can remember. And I know we didn’t do a whole lot, but… If I could make every moment of today last just a little longer, so it’s just you and me, here, just… Being together today, I would.” He pressed a kiss to the corner of Kenny’s mouth, slowly drawing his gaze back. Their eyes met. “Thank you for today. Thank you for making it mean something.” Kenny turned his head to capture Adam’s lips fully for a brief moment.

“Thank you for letting me be a part of your life like this,” Kenny whispered back, barely getting the full sentence out as Adam chased his lips for another kiss. “But also, don’t forget about the cake!” Kenny managed to say before succumbing to a fit of laughter as Adam peppered his face with kisses. Adam paused.

“What kind of cake?”

“Chocolate and peanut butter with homemade icing.” Adam didn’t miss the mischievous glint in Kenny’s eyes as he said that, shaking his head with a grin.

“I really won’t make it to tomorrow, will I?” Kenny rested his cheek against Adam’s, meeting his grin with an evil smirk. Ah. No then. Not a chance. But he was kind of okay with that?

“I guess we’ll just have to find out.”

  
  


Closing A/N: PWP of sorts to follow that is the cake scene. Probably. AFTER I update the series with our boys. I’m falling a bit behind on that. They’ve given us so much fic material… *dreamy, heart author eyes*


End file.
